To Break a Girl: The Next Elite
by NewKindofCinderella
Summary: Sequel to To Get The Crown: The Next Selection. Out of thirty-five girls it has been narrowed down to the Elite. But lies, heart break, and death litter the way to the crown.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead."__―__Benjamin Franklin_

If Riley was smart she would tell the dear Prince about her problem before it eats her alive. But then again if she dies from it, there no one to blame but herself and terrible parenting.

Oh Charlotte here to please your mother, we all know you have an upper hand. But I would watch out for those shelves in the library, they may just fall over on you.

Jill, Jill, Jill get over your feminist ways we both know you happily wear a dress every day. If you're smart you would get out of the country, I hear Russia is nice this time of year. But if you don't your death will at least make dear daddy proud.

Vanessa you escaped my trap once but will Clementine be there to protect the next time. Spoiled queen bees I find are easy to trap, better be careful or a trip down the stairs might just be your last.

Poor shy Tessa is that even your real name. Tangled in a web a lies that are driving you insane. The title Queen never fit a girl better but unless you tell the truth the only thing you'll be is dead.

Hanna you obsession with being a princess is wired and unhealthy. But this is no Cinderella story, at midnight the Prince doesn't come. At midnight you die as the farm girl you always were.

Maureen we both know you not some sugar fairy queen. You manipulate and trick but I've already seen. I will let you stab a few girls in the back figuratively then I'll do it to you literally.

Yana do think it's true that an artist painting is worth more when there dead. Let`s test and find out. At least your art can live on for you.

Dear sweet Clementine, the clever girl with the doll face. You've enchanted both Princes and a few other men. If you were smart you run like you always have but I think you already know that more than one enemy has you trapped. It's almost sad your life will have such a violent end.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Zak POV**

I wake up to Em`s screams. I reach over in bed and she isn't there, I sit up and spot her in the corner. She scream and mumbling incoherent words to herself. She covered in blood, I watch as she drags her nails across her skin and creates cut, she has already done this multiple times. I run over to her and grab her arms to get to stop.

"No there all over, make it stop!" She screams

"Em make what stop, it's just me and you."

"She knows I know she wants me dead." And the screams become heavy sobbing

I pick her up bridal style and run her to the infirmary. Why did it have to be so damn far away? They whole way Em is sobbing in my arms.

"Just kill me already." She begs at one point

I barge into the infirmary and take control.

"Drop whatever you doing?" I tell the doctor as I lay her down on a bed

"You" I yell at a nurse "Go and wake her brother and bring him here." She nodes and runs off

"What's wrong with her?" the doctor asks

"I don't know I'm not the doctor" I scream at him "She just been scream and crying, and says things that don't make any sense."

"I'm going to need to take a blood sample, but I don't know how she will react. You're going to need to hold her down." The doctor tells me

"Right" I say as I grab Em`s shoulders and hold her down. The doctor takes the blood and Em screams and fights to get free from me but I push harder. The screams change to tears again and more begging for death.

"Don't worry Clementine, were going to make it better." I say

"It`s what I feared." the doctor says coming back with the blood sample results "She been drugged."

"With what?" I ask

"Oblitus"

"I don't know what that is" I tell him

"Oblitus is a drug. Twenty four years ago the military was developing it, to help soldiers with PTSD. Depending on the dosage it could make you forget minutes, hours, days, years, as far back as need to forget. But a year after the research had started it was cancelled. It declared too inhumane because it caused violent hallucinations for the first three hours." He tells me

"So how far back will she forget."

"It`s impossible to say until she wakes and tell us what she remembers."

"What if all her memories are gone?" I ask

"While Oblitus only erases personal memories, if all her personal memories are gone she will be able to tell you what snow is but she won't remember ever seeing it, she will still be able to speak all the languages she's learned but she couldn't tell her own name."

"Is there anything that can be done to stop it?"

"Nothing that wouldn't cause permanent brain damage."

"Other than forgotten memories, will it do anything else to her?" I ask

"In the original tests subjects some of their eye colors changed black but in most cases their original colors came back and some skin colors were permanently lighten. But your majesty if all her memories are gone she will be a blank slate for a while, she will have no personality. It`s unlikely she will ever be the girl she was before."

"So Clementine is gone that's what your telling me."

"Yes your majesty"

"When will know?" I ask

"Once the hallucinations end she will go into coma like state for a week." He says

"How could this happen?"

"Oblitus is clear, tasteless, and has no smell she could have drinking it without knowing."

I get really frustrated and punch the wall. "Explain all this to her brother when he comes."

"Yes your majesty." He says and then I leave the room no longer able to take her screams. I run back to her room and start searching the room. I throw the sheets off the bed and I knock almost everything over in the room breaking a lot of things. I then go into the bathroom and notice the cup that's in all the bathrooms is gone. I go to where I found her, there still blood her blood. I sit down and look around I spot something under the bed. I reach under it and grab it. I pull out the glass cup it empty but water drops dot the inside I smash in on the floor in rage.

"You need to calm down" someone says behind me, I turn around to see Wes

"I will not calm down" I scream at him and hit and he hits me right back. We get into fight.

"I'm done. Three girls are dead because of this competition a fourth might as well be. I'm done send the other girls home." I scream at Wes

"No you're not" He screams back "Clementine wouldn't want you to do that because of her. You didn't even love her."

"I could have."

"Be you didn't, I did" he screams and punches me in the face, he holds me on the ground until I stop trying to hit him

"Are you done?" he says panting

"Yes" I say and he rolls off of me

"What are we going to do?" I ask

"Were going to find you a wife." Wes says

"I meant about Em."

"I know" he response back pulling something off the floor, it`s Em`s mother`s locket. I must it knocked it on the floor.

"She out of the Selection." I say

"But we can't send her home." Wes says

"No, the only person that knows anything thing about her past is here."

"So?"

"So she'll stay here as a guest, but it`s only if all her memories are gone. if it`s she not all gone she will stay in the Selection."

"See now we have a plan." Wes says "Now the other girls have all been gathered in the Woman`s room, someone needs to tell them, and then someone needs to tell Jason the plan."

"By some you mean me."

"Yep"

"For both of them?"

"Yep"

Wes hands me her locket "Whoever the girl that Em becomes she won't ever blame you for it. I promise you that."

"She won't even know who I am"

"That`s not the point, now going tell the other girls."

The other girls didn't take the news well, even Vera, Hanna, and Maureen who went to bed mad at her for blaming them of murder were sadden by the news. Over the week Em`s cuts on her arm healed, but her skin became paler. She looked like a dead corpse the only reassurance that she wasn't dead was her steady breathing. On New Year's Eve Jason and me have beers and watch fireworks from the infirmary window.

"You know one good thing about this is she won't remember our parent or our little sister. She'll know there dead of course, I will have to tell that but there won't be any memories or feelings attached to it. I can tell her all the things we did but no feeling will be attached to them. She gets a new start, if any girl ever needed a new start it would be Em, she deserves to have new memories of living in a nice palace and have a Prince for a best friend." Jason tells me taking a sip of his beer

"Fireworks?" A small monotone voice says

Both Jason and I turn around to see Em sitting on her bed. The first thing I notice was her eyes the green has changed to black.

"Where am I?" she asks again, and for a split second I think maybe she did lose all her memorizes

"You're in the palace infirmary" Jason tells her carefully

"Oh" she says and her expression changes like something has dawned on her.

"Who am I?" she ask

Over the next week we move her into Harvey`s old room, that Marlee is work on changing to make it more of a girl`s room. At some point she had her hair dyed a whitish blonde. She told me the golden blonde hair didn't look right on her. She spends most her days sitting in a chair in Harvey`s room looking out the window, she has a view of the gardens. She has no memories of anything. But she insists that they're going to come back. But there not, there gone, Clementine is gone. The Elite was down to nine.

_First of all a new character guide for the Next Elite is up_

_So first out of the Elite is Clementine. She also won't have a POV in this story, minus the last chapter. The POV won't be in Zak`s either. The Person POV this story will be in is… I'm not telling you, you will have to find out next chapter._

_So who do you think drugged Clementine? Was it Vera or the Rebels or some else. By the way Clementine will be making appearances throughout the story but the Next Elite isn't her story. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes"

"Are you sure sure, because Jill just barley dyed your hair correctly."

"Just cut"

"You know I've never done this before." I say

"Just cut it Tessa" Riley says to me

I look at Jill and she shrugs her shoulder. I take a deep breath and cut the first strand of hair.

"How short do you want it?" I ask

"As short as you want" Riley tells me

"Ok" I say cutting away with the scissors. "Are you sure don't want to do it?" I ask Jill

"No, I dyed her hair blonde; I am not going to be the one she blames when she hates how short it is."

"I will not hate it" Riley assures me

"Ok"

I cut away at her hair until it`s a length that I think is acceptable. I brush it out and I am done.

"Ok I'm done." I say

"Not bad" Jill tells me

Riley walks over to the mirror in the room. She quite for a few minutes and I am sure she going to hate it.

"I love it" she says

"You do?" I ask

"Yeah, it has an edgy look and it makes me look older."

"What on earth are you girls doing?" Riley`s maid Marcelle says coming into the room.

"Well good luck Riley" Jill says pulling me out of Riley`s room

"How much trouble do you think she going to be in?" I ask

"Not a lot, Maureen dyed her hair brunette yesterday."

"Yeah but she did it because she notice that all the girls in the Elite but me are brunette or have black hair."

"Riley did it because she needed a change." Jill tells me

We stop at Jill`s bedroom door.

"This competition is becoming extremely hard on all of us. A little change isn't a bad thing." Jill tells me before going into her bedroom. I walk past Clementine`s old room on the way to my room. No one`s been there since last week. I open the door and go in. The room is trashed I wonder who destroyed it. I pull the mattress back on to the bed and I notice an opening in the mattress. I reach in and pull out a journal. I open it and it`s clearly Clementines hand writing. I find too notes shoved in between pages one is a note from Prince Zachary to Clementine and the other is addressed to Abigail. Certain letters have been circled on the note, and a little note on the side is written.

_Not the same hand writing, Abigail and Lauren were set up._

I turn a few more pages in the journal to find a list with all of our names and reasons we could have done it. I flip until I find my name it only has two reason.

_Never trust the quiet ones_

_She is hiding something_

In the journal pages I find another note stuck in between pages.

_Valiant try Clementine, but I'm always one step ahead of you. You may be close but your next. _

Again a few letters are circled. In the corner of the note Clementine wrote down the date she received it, December 25th. She known, she known she was next. Why didn't she say anything? How could she have fallen into a trap, I thought she was smarter than that. I shove the note in journal and leave the room.

As I enter the room my maid Rosy is waiting for me.

"You know working for a girl that is neat freak, makes my life so much easier. Like I need to pick up your clothes but bam they already been picked." Rosy says

"Sorry I just like doing my own cleaning. I have a way I like things done." I tell her as I open a drawer in my dresser by the bed and but the journal in it.

"What`s that?" Rosy asks

"Just my journal" I tell her

"I didn't know you kept a journal."

"Yeah I just started today." I shove the drawer shut and sit down the bed and watch my maids work "Do you really think it`s wise to stay here?" I ask my maids

"Well Tessa" My maid Lillie says siting down next to me on the bed "If this is what you really want, if you can see a future with Prince Zachary, if you desire to be a Queen. Then it is wise to stay here. Anyways me and the girls will protect you till the very end."

"Right, I am black belt karate. No one`s getting past me." Rosy says flailing her arms around in attempt to look like she knows karate.

Elise, Lillie, and I laugh at her "I feel very safe with you around Rosy" I tell her

Then there's a knock at the door and everyone gets quite.

"Who would be up at this hour of the night?" I ask

"You see Tessa we lied, your next." Rosy says in a dead serious tone but then it quickly changes "Just kidding" she says then skip to the door. I look around the corner to see Prince Zachary at the door.

"Is Lady Tessa still up?" He asks Rosy

"Yeah I am" I say walking to the door

We stand there for second waiting for Rosy to leave "You can leave now Rosy."

"Right" She says and then walks back into the room.

"You mind going on walk with me would?" he asks me

Luckily I had yet to change out of my pink evening gown, so I was already to go. I take his arm and we make small talk as he takes me to the garden.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour, but back in October you told me that if I ever need someone to talk to your door would always be open. And I really need someone to talk to." He tells me

"My door is always open … if this about Riley's haircut it was her idea to do it."

"No but I do actually like the haircut." He says "Riley said you did it"

"So you already talked to Riley tonight?" I ask

"Yes, I kind of slacked off on my Princely duties last week and am trying to catch up on them."

"Your favorite girl was drugged and in the infirmary all last week."

Prince Zachary sits himself down on the grass and he`s crying but also laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask sitting down next to him, the grass is wet and cold.

"Is that what she told you?" he asked

"That she was the favorite girl? No of course she wasn't that kind girl. But all the girls just kind of assumed that she was."

"Well trust me it was never like that between me and her. I mean it could have been, but she didn't want that. We were just friends, she actually was helping plan dates and other romantic thing for you guys."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she came up with all the good ideas."

"Is she what you want to talk about?"

"I can't get her screams out of my head" he admits to me

"What is she like now?" I ask

"She extremely quiet, when she does talk it lifeless and cold. She used walk this certain way."

"Like she was always off to battle." I finish his thought

"Yeah, but now she walks very carefully, each step seems to be perfectly planned out before she takes it."

"Can I see her soon?" I ask

"The doctor says to introduce her slowly to people or it will get too overwhelming for her. The only people she knows right now are Jason, Wes, Marlee, and me. But maybe it is time to introduce her to someone new. She probably does need to be in contact with one of her friends. I was trying to get Becca to come out here but she just got back to Zuni and she has a lot of work to do. Maybe you can be that friend for her."

"I would like that" I tell him

We sit there watching the stars and I shiver a little. Which is dumb, nights during this time in Whites are much colder.

"Here" he says taking off his jacket and hands it to me.

"Thanks" I say feeling myself blush; I look away so he doesn't see. I put it on and turn to face him. I look into his brown eyes and get lost for second. He must have gotten lost too because a second later he leans in and kisses me.

He quickly pulls back "I am so sorry" he says

"No it`s ok" I say

"It was probably terrible, that was my first kiss." He admits to me

"Well I don't have anything to compare it to, that was my first kiss too." I tell him

"Really?" he asks

"Really" I say back

He stands up and then helps me up off the ground. "We should probably go back inside, it`s late and we both need some sleep." He says

We walk quietly back to my room.

"Why me?" I ask

"She always spent a lot of time telling me of how good of a person you were and I just want to find out for myself." He says

"So what did you find out?"

"That of course she was right, I liked to spend some more time with you, Lady Tessa" He says "I find it hard these days to find genuinely nice people to spend time with."

"I would love that" I tell him

We stop at my door "Well here we are" he say awkwardly

"Yep" I say just as awkwardly back "Your majesty if you need a friend like Clementine was, I can be that."

"No, she will always be that friend I need. But I can think another title with friend in it that I rather you be." He says leaning and kissing me on the forehead "And sorry your first kiss was probably terrible, next I'll be better."

"We can always practices." The words fall out of my mouth and I am horrified with what I just said.

"Definitely" he says "Goodnight, Lady Tessa" and he about to walk off but I stop him.

"Wait you jacket." I say taking it off

He turns around "You keep it; it gets cold in these room." He says

I am about to go into my room when he stops me "And Lady Tessa I'd really prefer it if you just called me Zak."

"As long as you can just call Tessa" I say back and

"Well then goodnight, just Tessa." He says and I go into my room.

The next morning Elise has picked out a light purple dress for me to wear to see Clementine; it's the color I wore when I first met her. I quickly get changed and I leave my hair down. Zak comes to the door at the exact moment I'm finished.

"Is everyone decent in here" he says walking in with his hand over his eyes

"Yeah I'm all dressed" I say

"Are you ready to go then Tessa"

"I am"

Zak takes me up a couple stairs and then stops me.

"Tessa there is something you need to know about her, don't get mad if she says something ninety percent of the time, when she says something it come off as cold and mean but it only because she hasn't relearned how to use emotions in her speech yet."

"Why do you only refer to Clementine as her and she? I haven't heard you say Clementine once since it happened"

But he ignores my question "Come on" he says and he takes me up on more stair case and we come to a hall that only has six doors three on the left and three on the right. Zak takes me to the first on the right that has two guards standing. The guard on the left opens that door and we enter.

The room is all white and gray and smells of fresh paint.

"Hey I brought a visitor" Zak says

I watch Clementine get up from a chair by a window and place book down on it. When she stands I'm taken back. She looks lifeless, her skin is extremely pale and her hair has been dyed a white blonde. And to top it off her lively green eyes are gone and in their place are empty black ones. Her hair is down and curled, she`s wearing a white dress, and what stands out are her red lips. I can't decide if she looks more like an angel or ghost.

I watch her walk over to us. Zak was right her warrior queen walk had been replaced with fairy princess steps.

"Tessa?" she say it`s as lifeless as she looks and it doesn't feel right coming out of her mouth. I look to Zak curious as to how she already knows my name. Zak picks up one of many manila folders off her bed.

"I see you been reading about everyone" he says

"Yes I think I will have them memorized by the end of the week" she says

"There no need to rush there are like thirty people that Jason thinks it`s important for you to know about."

"Well I have Tessa memorized." She says turning to me "Your full name is Tessa Helena Ellery, you're caste is three, you're from Whites, your sixteen, you have two older sisters Quinn and Calla, and were good friends." She sounds like computer riddling off facts. "Is that right?" she asks

"Yeah" I say pushing back a piece of hair behind my ears.

"I have to go" Zak say looking at his watch, he gives me a kiss on the cheek "I'll come be later tonight." He says to Clementine

"You can stay as long as you like" Zak tells me and then leaves

"You don't mind the kiss?" I ask Clementine

"No, not at all Prince Zachary is just a friend of mine."

"So what were you reading?" I ask

"Just a book that defined name meanings, I was hoping I would see a name and remember someone." I don't know if imagined it but I was almost certain that there was sadness in her voice.

"Any luck?" I ask her

"None"

"Then what does my name mean?"

She goes over to the chair and picks up the books and flips to the T`s as she comes over to me "Harvester" she says

"I know" I tell her "Let find out what each of the Elite girls names mean and I will tell you something about them."

"Ok"

We sit down on the blush carpet and hold the book open between us.

"Let`s start with Riley." I say and she turns to R`s

"Courageous" she tells me

"You and here were good friend. You flew on the same plane together to get here. She dyed her back to blonde for you and she had me cut it short."

"Did it turn out good?" she asks

"For having someone unprofessional do it, I think it turned out nice."

"So who's next?" she ask

"How about Jill"

"Down-bearded youth"

"Between you and me I think she has a thing for the Crown Prince of Russia of course she denies it but he`s still here and won't give a good reason as to why other than it's not a good time to travel back."

"Now Yana"

"God is gracious"

"I'm kind of jealous of her artistic skill; I was terrible at painting and drawing in school."

We go through Maureen, Hanna, and Lottie.

"Vanessa means Butterfly" Clementine tells me

I try to think of something nice to tell Clementine but she says something.

"Vanessa, Marlee, and I have tea every day at noon, don't tell Prince Zachary."

"You know she was mean to you." I say

"I know, she told me herself but she also told me how I saved her life and want to change our relationship."

I am not sure if I'm impressed with Vanessa change with Clementine or jealous that Clementine is buddy, buddy with Vanessa.

"Vera" Clementine says "means faith or truth, how strange."

"What?" I asks her but she flips to the C`s

"Clementine means merciful, mild, gentle, was I like that?"

"Not in the slightest bit" I tell her

"Hey Clementine ready for a walk in the garden." Prince Wesley says walking into the room

"Absolutely" Clementine says "Unless" she turns to me

"No... we can hang out at another time." I tell her

"Then let's go Wes" she says getting off the floor and heading out the door with Prince Wesley.

"Clementine" I say stopping her and she turns around to face me "Are you going to wear shoes?"

"No I don't like shoes" she say it lifeless still but I can't help but think back to the first day we met and I caught her without shoes. That was totally something she would say. Maybe Clementine wasn't as lost as she like us to think.

The rest of the day I spend with Riley and Jill. We hang out in the Women`s room and I tell them about Clementine. But I can't help but notice that Riley seems jealous that I got to talk to her first.

After dinner, some of the girls head back to the Women`s room. I go to my room for some much need quiet time. My room was empty when I got there my maid understood that I just need an hour of quiet to myself. I grab a book titled Peter Pan off the stack of books I got from the library and sit down in chair next to the fireplace that Rosy must have lit for me.

I open the book and a note flutters to the floor. I quickly pick it up and read it.

_I know your secret Tessa _

I quickly look around my room no one's here. I toss the note into the fire. I had been so careful for so long it`s impossible that anyone could know.

_So the new POV is Tessa. I know you guys are going to love her, I promise. _

_I wonder what Tessa`s secret is? And who knows it?_

_**Now to address somethings from last chapter**_

_So some of you liked the twist and some of you didn't. Ok everyone let's just take a deep breath, in and out. Just trust me I know what I am doing. What happen to Clementine is very important to the story. _

_And to address Clementine and Zak being together, sadly it was never going to happen. They seriously are just friend. Their relationship was purely platonic._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Time to wake up Lady Tessa" my maid Lillie says

"Why?" I whine into my pillow

"It`s a surprise, we have to have you ready in twenty minutes."

"What kind of surprise?" I ask

"Well we can't tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Elise says pulling me off the bed and quickly getting to work taking my pajamas off and slipping a peach dress with a cream floral design on the top half on. Then Rosy brushed out my tangled hair and pulled in back into a braid and Lillie quickly did my makeup and tied a blindfold over my eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Lillie asks

"No" I tell her

"Good, then we can go" Lillie says and starts walk toward the door, I think.

"Wait shoes!" Rosy screams and I feel so one slip flats on my feet

"Now were good to go" Lillie says and I hear the door open and I am taken outside the room.

"She`s all your boys" Lillie says handing me to two people, I feel too hands hold on to my shoulders and they take me down halls and stairs. I feel cool air brush my face was I outside.

"Where are we going?" I ask but I didn't get an answer.

"Watch your head Lady Tessa" one of them said as they put me in a car.

"Where am I?" I say starting to panic, was I really dumb enough to fall into a trap. I was about to rip off the blindfold when a hand spot me.

"Don't, you'll ruin the surprise" it was Zak

"What going on?" I ask

"It's a surprise just trust me, ok"

"Ok" I say

We sit quietly in the car for fifteen minutes, when I feel it come to a stop and I hear the door open. Zak helps me out of the car and pulls me over to somewhere.

"Ok here we go" Zak says and he rips the blindfold off my eyes, first all I see is blinding light then my eyes adjust and were standing in front of a carnival enters. I turn to Zak who is in a gray suit and has his crown on I look past him and see a camera man.

"The carnival comes every year" Zak tells me "one of the days we have it emptied out so my family can go, and don't worry about rebel attacks this place is so secure that it would be stupid to attack." Zak takes me into the carnival were I see Prince Wesley and Princess Bijou coming up to us, Princess Bijou hold on to Prince Wesley arm with a smile.

"Took you long enough" Prince Wesley "Mom and Dad are at the bumper cars with Libby, Amy, and King Ethan, and last time I checked Rosy and Queen Davina are on the Ferris wheel."

"Why didn't she bring Prince Alexander or King Kaldur?" Zak asks

"Said she needed a girl's day" Prince Wesley said

"Allez vous me gagner une peluche" Princess Bijou says

"Ok, I will go win you a stuffed animal" Prince Wesley says giving Princess Bijou a kiss on the lips then running off with her.

"I can win you a stuffed animal?" Zak tells me

"Can we get some food first?" I ask as my stomach grumbles from not having breakfast

"Ever had a donut burger?"

"No should I have"

"You have not lived yet then Tessa" then he grabs my arm and we run off to where food is sold.

"Sit here, Tessa" Zak says sitting me down at plastic seat in front of a table "Be right back" he says giving me a kiss on the forehead then running over to the food cart.

"Two of everything" I hear him say

"Yes your majesty" the man in the food cart says then Zak come back over

"So how did the yearly carnival trip start?" I ask

"When my parent were still Prince and Princess, my father wanted to surprise my mother because they had been stuck in the Palace for so long and they need a day to just be a couple instead of Prince and Princess." Zak tells "And after that one trip it just became a tradition."

The man comes over with two trays of food that all smell amazing, I couldn't decide where to start.

"Ah nothing better than carny food" Zak says popping a fry in his mouth, he picks up a plate and hand it to me. On the plate was two glazed donuts with a burger patty in the center.

"It doesn't look too good" I admit

"It sound weird and looks gross, but the taste is amazing. I remember one year Wes ate twelve of them and then went on spinning ride, he was throwing up the whole way home." Zak says and we both laugh

We both bit in our donut burgers and it was in fact really good. We eat the food for the next thirty minutes and then we head off to the bumper cars.

We ram in to each other and are having a fun time. Then Prince Wesley and Princess Bijou join us. Bijou was holding a big bunny stuffed animal, which she handed to the guy running the bumper cars.

"Ready to go brother?" Prince Wesley says

"Any time little brother" Zak says and Prince Wesley jumps in to the closes bumper car and Princess Bijou gets in one too.

The bumper cars buzz to life and I quickly drive mine into Zak`s. Which opens Prince Wesley to ram Zak from the other side. I quickly back my car up and retreat to a corner and watch Princess Bijou ram into Zak. I wasn't paying attention, but then I notice Prince Wesley coming right at me. At the last second Princess Bijou rams in to Prince Wesley knocking him off course of hitting me.

"Us girls got to stick together, right" Princess Bijou tells me with thick French accent.

"Oui" I tell her and she give me a smile

"Mr. Worker man could you please stop the cars for a second" Princess Bijou tells the worker

The cars buzzing stop and Princess Bijou gets out of her car.

"Babe what are you doing?" Prince Wesley says

"Tessa and I are going to ride the giant swings" she says

"We are" I say

"Oui" she says

"Ok then" I unbuckle and get out of the car. I walk over to Princess Bijou; she loops her arm in my arm and turns us to face Zak and Prince Wesley.

"Mon amour please bring my stuffed animal when you to are done." Bijou says and then she drags me off

"I think we could be great amis" Bijou tells me "I feel like our friendship could be like we have been friends all are lives." She gives me a wink and I feel all the color drain from my face and I just stop and stand where I was. Princess Bijou continues to walk. Crap does she know.

"Are you coming _Tessa_" she says putting emphasis on Tessa

Just then Princess Rosalie and Queen Davina walk past us, laughing.

"Tessa are you ok?" Princess Rosalie asks "You look sick"

"No I'm fine" I tell her

"Vous venez Tessa?" Princess Bijou asks

"Yeah I'm coming"

"We were just going to ride the swings, do you ladies want to come?" Princess Bijou asks Princess Rosalie and Queen Davina.

"That sounds great" Queen Davina says

We start walking toward the swings.

"So Davina you're going back home tomorrow, right. I'm sure Rosie is going to miss you a lot." Princess Bijou says with a smirk

Princess Rosalie gives Queen Davina a look and then they both look at me and I look behind me to make myself look busy.

"Well it`s always hard to say good bye to your best friend" Queen Davina says

"I bet" Princess Bijou says

The man working at the swings open the gates for us and I get in blue wicker basket seat and buckle myself in. And hold on to the chains as the man buckles Princess Bijou in. The ride starts and we are slowly lifted up and then it spins us in the air. I notice Zak and Prince Wesley on the ground. Prince Wesley is holding the giant bunny stuffed animal. I wavy at Zak and he waves back at me. It`s then I notice the camera man if back filming us. When the ride ends Zak walks over and sits down in the seat next to mine and buckles himself in.

"Are you having fun?" he asks

"Yeah a lot" I tell him

And he smiles which makes me smile. He swings his seat over and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad"

After the swings we went to the game area with Prince Wesley and Princess Bijou. Prince Wesley won Princess Bijou another stuffed animal. Meanwhile Zak was having some issues with skee ball as in he couldn't win while Prince Wesley kept winning.

"Your majesty if you want a stuffed animal you can have one." The worker said

"No I want to win one" Zak snapped at her

"Gosh Zak calm down" Prince Wesley said

"Don't tell me what to do." Zak yelled

"I really don't need a stuffed animal, Zak" I say stepping in front of him and Prince Wesley.

"But I want to win you one" Zak says quietly

"Here let me try" I say taking the ball from his hand. I look at the holes and I calculate the mass of the ball and the distance from the holes. I could get the center hole but I look at Zak and change my mind. I toss it and it lands in the ten point hole.

"Why don't we try the basketball game" I suggest

"Yeah let`s do it" Zak says and we go over to the basketball game. Zak wins me a teddy bear at the game and looked very proud of himself for doing it.

We spend the rest of the day riding rides, at the end of the day we have pizza for dinner. After pizza, Zak got us cotton candy and we went on the ferries wheel. The carnival was all lit up now and looked beautiful. The ferries wheel promptly stopped at the top. I laughed and shook my head as I popped a piece of cotton candy in my mouth.

"What?" Zak asked

"Kind of cheesy don't you think? Will there also be firework"

"Well yes, but if you don't want to see them don't look now" Zak says and I hear a firework off and I face forward and watch them. I lean my head on Zak`s shoulder and he puts his arm around me. When he isn't paying attention I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek then I went back to leaning my head on his shoulder.

Once the show is over the ferries wheel goes down and once were back down we are escort to our car and I fall asleep on the way back.

The next morning I wake up in my bed. None of my maids are there so I quickly get myself dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. I sit down at the table next to Riley and Jill.

"So how was the carnival?" Jill asks

"It was fun, but where is the royal family?" I ask noting there absence from the meal.

"You haven't heard yet" Riley says

"Heard what?" I say

They give each other look

"What's going on?" I ask

"Tessa, Princess Bijou is missing." Jill says

_Since it`s been three weeks since I have updated (oops, wait not really school has to come first, sorry) and the last few chapters have been pretty heavy so I decide to treat you by writing this fluffy chapter. But the next chapter will be dark as Tessa reads Clementine journal and see what happened in those two months I skipped in To Get the Crown. It will answer why Wesley confessed his love her at the ball and if you look really closely you will know who poisoned her (but you have to read very careful to know). _

_Also in the three week dead period I was working on story with my sister called Everything Goes With Pretty, it`s a mystery/drama/with slight magic element_

_Summary: __Samantha Archer has got in to the most prestigious and exclusive school, Ashton Academy. When her roommate Freya is taken under the wings of the school most popular girls, the Barbie`s, things become twisted. Samantha finds that these girls have skeletons in their designer filled closets and Freya may just be their next victim if Samantha can't save her._

_Link to the story will be on my profile. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After breakfast we all go to the Women`s room. About forty five minutes later Zak comes in and informs us that Princess Bijou is most likely fine probably on a plane to some tropical island, having a good laugh at our own expenses. Then he took Hanna on a date to the theater and after the show Zak was going to introduce her to Jacob West, a famous theater star. I excuses myself from the Women`s room to take a walk in the garden. Nothing seemed better than early January air in Angles it`s not cold or hot, it was perfect. I was walking when I tripped over something. When I looked over to see it was more of a someone, a boy my age with curly blonde hair.

"Lady Tessa, I'm so sorry" the boy says scrambling to help me up

"No it's fine" I say getting myself off the ground "Who are you?" I ask

"Jimmy James, Palace Gardener" he says

"Then what were you doing on the ground? that didn't look like gardening." I say

"No it wasn't I'm on break so I was writing in my journal. To be honest after what happened with Lady Clementine it has me spooked, so I have been writing down everything that happens to me each day. I have also used the journal to store letter and notes I receive."

"Because that`s the perfect place to hold everything" I say realizing I never read Clementines actual day to day events. What if they said something. "Thank you Jimmy but I have to go." I then run all the way back to my room.

When I enter my room, a red head girl about fourteen was making my bed.

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Oh hey Lady Tessa" Rosy says walking in from my bathroom

"Who that?" I asked

"Lady Tessa this is Daisy Darling, she is a maid in training. She was being taught by Marlee but after certain events it was determined I would be a better fit for training her now."

"Oh ok" I said "You don't think you two could leave for hour I need some quite time."

"As long as you promise not to make the bed, while were gone." Rosy says

"I will try my hardest not too." I say

"Well that's good enough for me." Rosy say "Let's go Daisy."

Once there gone I rush over to the dresser drawer and pull the journal out. I flip through the pages; and sure enough she did writing about each day she was here. I sit down in a chair. I only had an hour so I would only have time to read certain days. I flipped to November first hoping something important was written on that day.

**November 1****st**

**I helped pick out dates ideas for Hanna and Madeline, so for the next two days I have nothing to do.**

"_Which one?" I say to myself as I run my figures over the books_

"_So did you like Peter Pan?" I hear a voice ask me. I look up to see Prince Wesley_

"_I did when I was five, but figures it`s your favorite. I can see the appeal of a story about a boy who doesn't grow up."_

"_So what is your favorite book then?" He asked me_

"_It`s a tie between Alice in Wonderland and The Wizard of Oz." I tell him as I scan the bookshelf_

"_Figures those would be your favorite." He says taunting me _

"_And what do you mean?" I ask_

"_The story of girls' dreaming of something better than what they have. Sound about right."_

_I held the book I had just picked up and shoved it back into the bookshelf and left the room._

Nothing important on that day. I flip the pages and land on the sixths.

**November 6****th**

**Zak had a date with Vanessa today, so I went exploring the palace. **

_I was exploring the palace when I came across a room filled with musical instruments. Prince Wesley was in it playing a piano humming a song to himself. I slipped into the room quietly and was watching him play until I accidentally knocked the pieces of a drum set over. It came crashing down on the floor. I jumped backwards and Prince Wesley spun around on his bench._

"_I'm so sorry" I say picking the piece I knocked over up_

"_What were you doing Clementine?"_

"_I was listening, you're actually really good." I say and he laughs_

"_What were you expecting my mother was a five, remember." Prince Wesley "My mother basically made us all learn at least two instruments, for me it`s piano and guitar, Libby is learning the triangle, Amy knows clarinet and the French horn, Rosie knows the flute and violin, and Zak knows drums."_

"_I forgot that your mother was a five." I admitted "So…What are you working on?"_

"_It`s an unfinished song, but I did just finish something that I would love to get an opinion on."_

"_Yeah sure" _

"_Great" he runs over and picks up his acoustic guitar, I sit down on the piano bench. He starts strumming the guitar. _

"_Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep Little Lion Man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head_

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my...

Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble Little Lion Man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores  
Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days Biting your own neck

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

Didn't I, my dear?"

"_You don't think you could teach me? I have always wanted to learn to play an instrument." I say Prince Wesley seems surprise by the question._

"_Yeah sure, how about the piano?" _

"_That would be great" I tell him he sit down next to me on the piano bench "And Clementine I'm sorry about the prank, I didn't realize how terrible it was."_

"_Then I'm sorry for punching"_

"_Well now that is behind us, this key is…" _

So Clementine was learning music with Prince Wesley. This is close to the day that rebel attacked happened. It was on the fifteenth.

**November 15****th**

**It was during one of our piano lessons when it happened.**

"_You know you're learning really fasts, maybe it's because you have the best teachers" Wesley said_

"_Or I'm just naturally a fast learner" I tell him "Well I have mastered Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star so what's next."_

"_Next is…" but Wesley was cut off by a guard bursting through the door_

"_Your majesty they are already over the wall." He says_

"_Rebel are here" I say_

"_Don't worry Clementine" Wesley_

"_I'm not worried" I lied_

"_Sure… just come on" he says pulling me across the room and opening a hidden door. We go down a set of stairs and it opens up to room where everyone is already there. Even Princess Bijou, who saw Wesley and come in together. I spot Hanna crying and Jill awkwardly trying to help her._

"_I have to go help Jill you should go check on your princess" I tell Wesley and run over to help Jill. _

So nothing too important happened on that day what about Princess Rosalie`s birthday on the twenty first

**November 21****st**

**Today was Princess Rosalie seventeenth birthday, she had a sleepover in the ball room all the selected girls were invite. A few royal princesses also showed up. I even got to meet the Queen of Australia who is Princess Rosalie best friend. **

"_When you're ready come and get it _

_Na-Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na-Na" Vanessa sings finishing on the karaoke machine. Everyone had been drinking champagne all night which made the karaoke a little more enjoyable. I get up from my sleeping bag and go over to the table with food and swipe a cupcake off of it. I turn around and I'm faced with Princess Bijou._

"_You want a cupcake?" I ask_

"_Cut the crap I know you and Wesley have been spending a lot of time together lately. What have you been doing?" she whispers to me so no one else hears_

"_Take a chill pill Princess Possessive he`s been teaching me to play the piano."_

"_Sure"_

"_What are you two gossiping about?" Princess Rosalie asks coming over and grabbing a cupcake for herself. I'm about to say nothing when Princess Bijou speaks._

"_We were deciding what song we wanted to do on the karaoke, since neither of us want to go alone" _

"_Well did you decide?" Princess Rosalie asks "Because I have been waiting to hear you sing all night Bijou."_

"_We sure did" Princess Bijou says _

"_We did" I say_

"_We did" Princess Bijou said_

"_Great the microphone is open you two should sing it now." Princess Rosalie says_

"_We should" Princess Bijou says and takes a death grip on my wrist and drags me to the microphone. "You can sing the first part" she says putting a song on the karaoke machine. I quickly take the microphone as the song starts. _

"_I'm not sorry  
I'm not sorry, sorry  
Walking through the club I felt your shadow on the wall  
Think I'm catching up, think we got a date with destiny  
I bet your shadow'd rather follow me, mmm-hmm...  
Dancing through the night, you feel me breathin' down your neck  
Taught me how to fight, guess I learned a trick or two or three  
I keep them hidden up my sleeve, I hate to break it to you  
I'm not sorry, sorry  
For the person I've become  
Not sorry, sorry  
I don't live under your thumb  
It's time to stand aside  
You can't take the best of me  
Hate to break it, hate to break you, hate to break it to you  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not sorry, sorry" Princess Bijou quickly rips the Microphone from my hand_

"_Talking in your sleep, I heard you're livin' in a dream  
Go wake up in your castle, my throne is not your destiny  
You'll never take this crown from me, I hate to break it to you  
I'm not sorry, sorry  
For the person I've become  
Not sorry, sorry  
I don't live under your thumb  
It's time to stand aside  
You can't take the best of me  
Hate to break it, hate to break you, hate to break it to you  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not sorry, sorry" she sings _

"_Hate to break it" I sing_

"_Hate to break you" she sings_

"_Hate to break it to you  
I'm not sorry" we both sing finishing the song_

"_Out of my own kindness I have warned you twice now. Next time I see you with Wesley I will have to take my own actions and you don't want to know what I will do." she whispers into my ear "Great job" she says loudly so everyone can hear. _

Well that was disturbing, but would Princess Bijou really drug her. I flip the pages again and it lands on the twenty eighth.

**November 28****th**

**I had been staying away from Wesley. I had been hiding out in library when I met a new side of Zak.**

_I was reading Peter Pan again quietly in the corner of the library when I heard the screams._

"_I can't do it!" I heard books slam to the floor and the tearing of pages._

_I find the noises coming from an aisle of books. In it was Zak on the floor surround by knocked over books and pages of book littering the ground._

"_Did I miss a tornado or something?" I say as Zak lefts his face, tears stained his face. "Hey what's wrong" I say sitting down next to him._

"_It's this satanic book" he says handing me the book, it was Romeo and Juliet "I have tried reading it six times now and have failed the test I have taken on it each time. Wes read it once and passed with a hundred percent on the test. He`s already graduated school a year ago and soon Rosie will too and I'm still stuck on this book and a few math lessons."_

"_Well why didn't you say something earlier, I could have been helping you with this that what friends do Zak. And not to brag or anything but I graduate school two years early and my best subjects were English and Math." I pick up a page off the floor that belonged to the play._

"_That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself." I read and handed him the book and the page_

"_All she means there is why does the man she loves have to be from the enemy's house."_

"_That`s all it means"_

"_Well it`s the gist of it, don't worry Zak by the end of the year I will have you graduated from school."_

Why has Zak never told me that he has a learning problem? Not the point right now Tessa. So I flip the pages and land on December eighteenth.

**December 18****th**

**Zak was on a date with Riley today and I had a slight cold so I confined myself to my room. **

_Marlee and I were talking about the days when Queen America was in the Selection when there was a knock on the door. Marlee goes to open it and Wesley comes walking._

"_Why have you been avoiding me?" He says_

"_Marlee could you gives a minute." I say and Marlee gives a look _

"_Take all the time you want, I'll just stand guard outside the door." She says then exits the room._

"_I have haven't been avoiding you" I say_

"_Then why haven't you been coming to piano lessons."_

"_Because I don't want to learn piano anymore" I say then bit my lip. Which if Wesley had known me for longer than he would know that biting my lips was usually a sign that I was lying. Once I stole from this one couple and the only reason Jason found of was because I was biting my lips so much that they turned blood red. _

"_So then why didn't you just tell me that?" he asks _

"_Because I thought you would take the hint by me not showing up"_

"_This is isn't about the piano lessons at all is it"_

"_No it`s not" I scream_

"_Then what is about?"_

"_It about the fact that I love you, there I said it I love you, I love you, I love you. I love the way you care for your siblings. I love that stupid smirk you have when you think you have out smarted me. I love the passion you have for music. I love that you would have loved me as a person and not some object that needs to be bought. But I can't have because you need to marry Princess Bijou for the sake of this damn country."_

"_But I don't love her, maybe we could work something out."_

"_The only choice for it working would be for me to be your mistress and our children be the King`s bastards. No thanks my future children and I deserve better. I think you should forget what we talked about here today, even better forget the last two months. That`s what I'm going to do, I hope you do the same."_

"_Clementine please" he say_

"_I think you should leave" I tell him _

She loved him, like really, really loved him. The journal falls to the last entry in the journal.

**December 26****th**

**I've messed up I will admit to it. I have no choice, it`s too late now anyways.**

**If your reading this Bijou I hope your happy you`ve won and will always win Wesley.**

**If this is you Zak then I'm sorry.**

**If this is a girl in the Selection please be careful. One of you is playing against the rest of you, I know who but I can't tell you it will only put your life in danger. You will have to figure it out on your own.**

**And if it`s you don't let this little victory you had today make you think you're winning. People will figure out, someone will stop you. **

Who was it, Damn it Clementine what did you know? I noticed a fold piece of paper book marking this page. I open it up and it a song. I get up and hide the journal in dresser drawer and make my way to the music room. Zak had showed me the room a while back when we were on a date and he wanted show me his skills on the drum.

I scan the room to make sure I'm the only one there; once it was clear I entered the room. I set the song down on the piano and thanks to a one term music class I took in school, I could read the notes. My sister Quinn once showed me how to play the piano, so let's see what I remember.

"I wish you were a bad man  
I wish you made it easier  
I wish you'd done something unforgivable  
'Cause holding onto you is all that I can do until  
I learn the hands around my throat are my own  
Don't let me know if it hurts  
If it hurts you  
I don't want to be your friend that you turn to  
That you won't pull me close  
But you can't let me go  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
I wish I never met you  
Now I gotta forget again  
I wish you didn't know me  
So damn well  
Mmmmm...  
Don't tell me that you're scared  
Every time that I'm not there  
Don't you open up my heart again  
Oh, don't let me know if it hurts  
If it hurts you  
I don't want to be your friend that you turn to  
That you won't pull me close  
But you can't let go  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
If you think there's a chance you can fall again  
That you've tried and you've failed to stop loving me  
Don't let me know if it hurts  
If it hurts you  
I don't want to be your friend that you turn to  
That you won't pull me close  
But you can't let go  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know  
Don't let me know"

"She said she had been working on a song" some said behind me

_So did you catch it, maybe, maybe not. If you didn't understand bold was Clementine's writing but italic was a flashback to that day. And __winterprincess can you please make an account, I so want to respond to you but I can't. And to answer your question yes Bijou is still a psychotic bitch but Tessa isn't a threat to her and Wesley relationship, so she can be nice to Tessa, for now at least. _

_Songs used in this chapter _

_Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons_

_Come & Get it by Selena Gomez_

_I'm Not Sorry from Smash_

_Don`t Let Me Know from Smash _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zak gives me a smile, "She obsessively worked on that song for two months." He tells me

"Who`s it about?" I ask

"Don't play stupid Tessa, it doesn't suit you." He says sitting down in front of a drum set.

"So you knew?" I ask straightening out my dress

"I may not be the smartest man, but I'm not blind. I watched them, they slowly grew together but sometime around Christmas it all fell apart for them. I was just glad they weren't stupid enough to get caught together." He said "I also watched Bijou." He added

"Do you think Princess Bijou did it?" I said

"I thought about it, and with her disappearance it could be a real possibility. Do you know anything about the King and Queen of France?" he asked me

"Can't say I do"

"Well Queen Daphne is my father's closet friend from childhood, she compassionate, caring, and was like an aunt to my siblings and me. She only had one child, Bijou. It`s a shame Bijou didn't turn out like her mother. No she`s a product of her father`s example. King Frederick, he`s cold and cruel. He married Queen Daphne for the crown and has no problem cheating on her. When we were young I was engaged to Bijou and Wes was free to marry anyone he chooses. But when my older brother passed. Everything shifted I got the crown and…"

"And Wesley got Bijou." I finished

"Yeah, I don't think he ever got over losing having a choice. And Bijou never got over having someone that she could easily bend and control." He said the last part quietly. We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"How did your date go with Hanna?" I asked breaking the silence and changing the subject

"How do you think Hanna would be as Queen?" he asked me countering my questions

"In my honest opinion she would make a very loving wife and would adore you until the day she dies." I said

"But I didn't ask that" He says flatly

"Hanna wants to be a princess and she would be a wonderful at it. But I don't think she has what it takes to be Queen." I say honestly

"Tessa there something I need to tell you about the night I went to see you." Zak says getting from his seat by the drums.

"Yeah" I say

"You may want to seat down." He says, I motion to the piano bench that I'm currently sitting on. "Right" he says sitting next to me on it.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"You're going to absolutely hate me but I have to tell you, that night I went to see you, I saw Hanna first."

"Where are you going with this Zak?"

"I ran into Hanna and things happened, things that I'm utterly ashamed of doing."

It takes me minutes realize what Zak and Hanna did.

"Oh" was the only thing I was able to say.

"But tonight I made thing right, at least the best I could."

"So you and Hanna are engaged now." I say

"No, if I was just a regular boy and a country wasn't attached to marrying me. I would have accepted my wrong doings and married her. But I couldn't do that, so I eliminated her."

"How is that better? You used her and then throw her a way." I said as calming as I can but angry seeps through.

"Because after the play, when we met Jacob West, I saw the way he looked at Hanna and how Hanna looked at Jacob. It was love at first sight. So after I pulled her to the side and let her go. Of course she ran off to cry. Jacob came over to me after seeing it. I told him to take care of her, that she deserves a prince. He then ran after her. By the time I arrived back at the palace an adviser informed me that they got engaged."

"But how do you know it will work out between the two of them, if they only just met?" I ask

"Because I know both of them. There the same, they're going to perfect for each other. He can give her the princess lifestyle without the country. If I had to be the villain in Hanna`s fairy tale than I'm okay with it because I know she going to have a happily ever after. I hope you can forgive me." He says taking my hands

I pull away from his hands "I will have to think about it but give me some time, okay."

"Okay" he says and I get up and leave.

After hours of thinking it over. I decide that I would forgive him but I would give him the silent treatment for a week. After all I was in a contest with eight other girls for him; they would do whatever they could to win his favor. And it not like usual dating, so he didn't technically cheat on me. And his brother has been with many girls before. At least he feels bad about it and didn't forget about her after.

A week later all eight remaining girls were getting ready for a party of some sorts, it was a surprise. But I suspect my maids know since they made the outfit. It was a short glittery gold dress and metallic teal boots. My hair was pulled into a bun and then my maids agree that I was ready.

I'm taken down with two guards to a car. When I get in Riley and Jill are also there. One of my two guards slipped into the car and sits across from us next to two others guards, it`s then that I notice that one of them is Jason. After a few minutes Vanessa and one of her guards get in the car too.

Vanessa`s dress is red and very see through to the point I could tell you she does not have a bra on and her underwear are white.

"Why even bother putting on any clothes if they don't cover up anything?" Jill says to Vanessa. Vanessa just laughs and pours herself a glass of champagne. I feel the car start to move.

"Oh you're going to shame me for wearing next to nothing, but ladies I'm comfortable in my own body I don't care who looks. Now can you say the same" Vanessa says "Tessa dear do you want a glass."

"No I'm good." I say

"Suit yourself." She says "So how`s the Russian Prince?" Vanessa says with a smirk

Jill does not response but she does glare at Vanessa. "Hey Tessa why haven't you been to see Clementine lately? I was there this afternoon and she`s wondering where you've been." Vanessa

"You get to see Em?" Riley says to Vanessa

"But of course we've become like BFFs, why? Has she not asked to see you yet?" Vanessa says

"No" Riley says

"Shame you were her first friend here isn't that right, maybe she was just faking the friendship. I mean poor Riley seems to have a hard time making friends." Vanessa says

"VANESSA!" I say and give her a look that she has taken it too far.

"What? This is the Selection the prize is the Prince not friendship." Vanessa finishes and the car stops. Two of the guards get out, then we do, and then Jason and the last guard get out. Outside the car we are standing in front of what looks to be an abandoned warehouse. I spot Lottie, Vera, Maureen, and Yana get out of a car with their guards and wave them over.

"Do any of you have a clue what`s going on?" Vera asks whipping out her compact and checking her hair. But before I can say we have no idea, a car pulls up. And out comes Zak, Prince Wesley, Princess Rosalie, and Queen Davina (she decided she gets work done better away from her country. Don't ask I don't get it.) get out.

"Ready to go?" Zak says to us

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Just come on." He says taking my hand. We walk over to the door "Is this safe?" I say looking around the gruff area.

"Absolutely just trust me, okay?" he says and knocks on the door and someone opens it. Music pours out into the quiet street and we enter. Inside is an expensive club that from looks you would never guess it was located in a warehouse.

"What is this?" Maureen yells over the music

"It`s Club Phantom, it`s open only one day a year and could be located anywhere in the world on that day. You get a day warning of what country it`s in but you don't get the exact location until an hour before." Prince Wesley says

"Hey Wes" someone says putting his arm around Wesley and hands him a beer.

"Felix you made." Wesley says taking the beer from him.

"Like I would miss the party of the year."

"Have you seen Bijou?" Wesley asks him

"Sorry dude, she hasn't shown up."

"Well then where is Tori?" Wesley asks and they walk off together

"Want to go dance?" Vanessa asks Zak and they walk off to the dance floor.

"No way" I hear Maureen shriek

I turn around to see Maureen hugging Hanna.

"Keep it in your pants Tails it`s been a week." Vera says

"Everyone this is Jacob West." Hanna says pointing to the seventeen year old standing behind her, as if we had never heard of him. He was as handsome as he looked on the T.V. screen but his one blue; one brown eye were much more interesting in really life.

"Come on let`s see the ring." Maureen says and Hanna holds out her hand. The ring has a gold band and a big sapphire gem in the center with two pink gems on the side.

"Gorgeous" Yana says marveling over the ring

"I'll go get us drinks." Jacob says giving Hanna kiss on the lips

"Come on let`s go dance." Maureen says taking Hanna`s hand and running off with her.

"Let`s go dance too." I say to Riley and Jill

We quickly make our way into the center of the dance floor and start singing along with the song.

"_It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget" _Jill, Riley, and I yell along

"_It's going down it's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move you better move, you better dance, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget, you won't forget"_

"May I cut in?" someone says and I turn to see Prince Alexander. Jill isn't paying attention, so Riley and I back off. When she turns around she is faced with Prince Alexander and then she looks behind him at us and gives us a look. But Riley and I pretend not to see and dance together.

The music dies down and the singers get off the stage and the MC introduces the next band.

"Please welcome to the stage the Lost Boys." The MC says and there standing as lead is Jimmy James the palace gardener.

"May I have this dance Lady Riley?" Jason asks come up from nowhere

Riley gives me a look, like she didn't want to leave me alone. "Don't worry I'm going to get drink." I tell her and walk off.

"Water, please." I tell the bartender, he hands me a glass of water and I turn around to watch the band play.

"_There's a light in the bedroom  
But it's dark  
Scattered around on the floor  
All my thoughts  
This is just another night  
And we've had many of them  
To the morning we're cast out  
But I know I'll land here again  
How am I gonna get myself back home?  
Ay-ay, ay-ay, ay-ay  
How am I gonna get myself back home?  
Ay-ay, ay-ay, ay-ay  
The birds are mocking me  
They call to be heard  
The birds are mocking me  
They curse my return  
How am I gonna get myself back home?  
Ay-ay, ay-ay, ay-ay  
How am I gonna get myself back home?  
Ay-ay, ay-ay, ay-ay" _Jimmy singings

I look around the room. Yana is situated in a corner on a sofa with Prince Lucas of Sweden, Vera was having a discussion with Louis, Duke of France, Lottie was dancing with King Kaldur of Egypt, Maureen and Hanna were dancing, Vanessa was still dancing with Zak, Jill was dancing with Alexander, and Riley was with Jason. Did all the young royals from the Christmas party come back for this party?

"Care to dance." Louis asks me after coming over from Vera.

"Sure, Why not?" I say taking his hand

"You look familiar." Louis

"We met at the Christmas party."

"No before that, when we were much young."

"Well I do have one of those faces." I say, then I drown out whatever his say by listening to the music.

"_Ooh  
Look who's digging their own grave  
That is what they all say  
You'll drink yourself to death  
Look who makes their own bed  
Lies right down within it  
And what will you have left?  
Out on the front doorstep  
Drinking from a paper cup  
You won't remember this"_

I hear the words and they stop me dead in my tracks and I face Jimmy. He gives a smirk when he knows I heard but continues singing

"_Living beyond your years  
Acting out all their fears  
You feel it in your chest  
Your hands protect the flames  
From the wild winds around you  
Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
It's just begun"_

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say excusing myself from Louis; I wind myself through the crowd to reach the stage.

"_Standing on the cliff face  
Highest foe you'll ever grace  
It scares me half to death  
Look out to the future  
But it tells you nothing  
So take another breath  
Your hands protect the flames  
From the wild winds around you  
Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
This is how it feels to take a fall  
Icarus is flying towards an early grave."_

I almost get to the front stage, when I feel someone grab my hand. It`s Zak.

"Where are you going in rush?" Zak asks me

"It was him, Zak" I say pointing to stage "He works in the palace garden"

"How do you know?" Zak say

"The lyric he says Drinking from a paper cup, You won't remember this."

"You're going off a lyric Tessa, that a little much don't you think." Vanessa says "It could easily be about drinking away your problems."

"But the look he gave me." I stammer

"Tessa, relax your putting too much thought into this." Vanessa says

"_Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
This is how it feels to take a fall  
Icarus is flying towards an early grave." _Jimmy singing's finishing his last song

"Your right, Vanessa. I am putting too much thought into this. I'm going to go get a drink." I say back away from them. I watch as Jimmy and his band exit from the stage and go through a back door. I follow after; the door leads to the hallway. Jimmy is the only one back there packing up his guitar.

"Lady Tessa." He says I ram him against the wall.

"Did you do it?" I yell at him

"Your much stronger than I thought you would be." He says calmly

"Did you do it?" I yell push down on his arms

"I don't know what your referring to." He says

"Did you drug Clementine?" I say restating the question

"Oh that..." he pause and smirks "of course _I_ didn't."

It dawns on me that he didn't do it but he knows who did.

"Who was it?" I say

"I can't say, it's not safe here. But you already know you already hold the answers."

"It`s in the journal isn't it."

He doesn't answer; instead he pushes me to the ground and bolts to the exit door. He about to leave when he stops.

"Don't be afraid to ask a friend, just be care who you ask." He tells me and then leaves

I get up off the ground and ran after him. I swing the heavy metal door and watch Jimmy jump into the river. I run over in time to see him speed off in a small boat.

"Tessa," I hear someone call, they run up to me. It`s of course Zak. He sees Jimmy speeding away in the boat too.

"Did he?" he asks me out of breath

"No," I say "Let's go back inside."

"Where going to find whoever did it." Zak say

"I know."

Zak opens the door with a key, that some must have handed him before coming after me. But then the ground shakes and I hear an explosion. Both Zak and me are knocked to the ground when it's over people start pouring out into the street and I see smoke rise from the roof of the warehouse. We locate all the girls on the street with their guards but Yana is missing.

"We don't know where Yana is" Vera yells

I did, I saw her in the corner on the sofa. I run back in to the building.

"Tessa Stop!" Zak yells but I run back inside. I spot Jason in the corner and his removing the fallen debris off the area that was trapping Yana inside it.

"Stop!" I yell noticing the ceiling above it. "It will cave in if you remove it."

"Help." I hear yell Yana yell "were stuck in hear."

_Were_. Crap Prince Lucas is in there too. "Don't worry were going to get you out of there." I yell to them.

"It was a small explosion, specifically isolated to this area." Jason tells me

I see an arm under the debris. "Yana guard was standing under it wasn't he." I say

"Yeah he was." Jason say

"Get her out of here." Zak yells and I feel a guard pick me up. "wait I can help." I scream but the guard won't put me down. "I won't forgive you, if you don't order this guard to put me down." I spat at Zak.

"Take her to the car with the others." Zak says and the guard carries my out. At the car I'm thrown in. The door is slammed shut and the car speeds off. All seven of us sit quietly in the car. Back at the palace we are put in the Women`s room with any royal that had went to the club. We all watched on the T.V. as the news covers the story.

"Two hours after a small explosion at this underground club, Lady Yana and Prince Lucas of Sweden are trapped. Firemen say that if they remove the debris the ceiling will collapse on them, so they must find a creative way to save them. We will give you more updates when we have new information." The anchor lady says

"Jill, Riley I need your help with something." I say and they both get up and follow me to the door.

"And where are you three ladies going?" a guard at the door says

"This many people in one room is making me claustrophobic, and unless you don't let us out you're going to have a fainted girl on your hands. With at that`s going on tonight, I don't think you want that on your hands."

"Fine, Matthews get over here." The guard says to another guard. "take these three to Lady Tessa`s room."

"Yes, sir." The guard says

Back in the room, I turn on the T.V. to the news station.

"What`s this about?" Jill asks

"It about what happen tonight, and what happened to Em, and everything bad thing that happened here." I say walking over to my dresser and pulling out Em`s journal. "This Em journal, inside it contains whoever did these things. I need a fresh pair of eyes to help me read it."

"Then let's do this." Riley says

We sat down on the bed. I laid the letter to the side and open the journal. We took turned reading it out loud hoping to hear something. The night quickly changed to morning. Were all dosing off when I hear the anchor lady says something.

"They've done it." The lady cheers and we all turn to face the T.V. "After seven hours trapped, we see Lady Yana and Prince Lucas coming out of the warehouse." She says and we see them walk out together holding each other, they look shaken but unharmed. About fifteen minutes I hear noise outside my door. I leave Jill and Tessa as they go over a story and open the door. It`s Yana`s maids pulling suitcases out of her room which was right across from mine.

"What`s going?" I ask, one of the maids, she curtsies the second she sees me.

"Sorry to wake you Lady Tessa, but we're moving all of Lady Yana`s things out."

"Why?"

She gives a looks at another maids then turns back to me "Lady Yana has decide to leave the Selection, in an hour she will be leaving on a plane with Prince Lucas of Sweden to France." She says.

"Hey Tessa!" I hear Jill call from inside my room.

"Thank you." I tell the maid then shut my door and head back into the room.

"Yana has decide to leave." I tell them but neither are surprised by this. "What did you find?"

"These letters." Jill says holding them up

"Yeah I already read them, what about them?"

"why are random letters circled on them?" Jill asks

"Em was comparing letters to see that the same person didn't write them." I say

"But that doesn't make any sense, too many letters are circled. Tessa get me a pen." Jill says, I run over to my desk and pull a pen off of it and toss it to her and she starts writing down the letter.

"Done" she says and I look down at the letters. N,V,K,E,E,I,W,R,L,A,A,L,S.E,I,R,A were the one that were circled.

"So a whole bunch of letters that tell us nothing." Riley says

"Not necessarily." Jill says crossing off six of the letter, and writes them down into a word, _KILLER_. "Still think there a bunch of letter, give me a day and we we'll know who it is." Jill says with a smirk.

_So I hey it been awhile, how`s it going. So both Hanna and Yana are out of the Selection. If you are wondering why this took so long it`s because I was working on a Blogger (link on profile as usually) for this story were all the bonus content and pictures will go from now on. Also I will answer the question that you leaving in the reviews on it since I can't answer all of you through PM. Also I watched clips from the T.V. version of The Selection (worse than I imagined when I read the script.) it killed me a little but then I read the Selection Stories and it revived me. Also I learned that America has blue eyes I thought she had green eyes which is why four of her kids have green eyes and none of them have blue. Also Zak and Wes eyes are green, I think I forgot in some chapters and said they were brown but official they are green._

___Songs used in this chapter_

_Timber by Pitbull ft Kesha_

_Home by Bastille_

___Icarusc by Bastille_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"You look terrible." Were the words I woke up too. I open my eyes to Daisy, her warm red hair was in a messy bun and she looked frazzled. "I mean you don't look terrible ugly but terrible tired, I mean you're very pretty and I don't know anyone who would call you ugly. But I guess you would be tired since you stayed up all night."

"Daisy, what time is it?" I ask to get her to stop rambling.

"It`s twelve thirty, Lady Tessa." Daisy says as I sit up in bed and look around my room.

"Where`s Elise, Rosy, and Lillie?"

"With the unexpected amount of royals that came all maids were needed to help out. So I guess you're stuck with just me for today." She flinched like she didn't know how I would react to the news.

I get out of bed and go over to my vanity "Sit down Daisy." I say tapping the plush vanity chair.

"But Lady…" Daisy starts but I quickly stop her

"Sit or I will have to tell Elise you disobeyed an order." And this gets Daisy to quickly sit down in the chair. I pull out her bun and grabbed a brush. "Tell me about yourself." I say as I brush out her hair.

"Is that an order?" Daisy asks her blue eyes are wide making her look younger than fourteen.

"No, but I'd like to know." I say as I brush out her hair.

She sits quietly for a minute than starts talking "My father was a cook and my mother was a seamstresses they both worked excusive for the Covington family, you know that family that was ridiculously rich to the point they would loan money to countries that need loans, up until nine years ago when rebels set their mansion on fire and the whole family died inside, and a day later all their money disappeared like it never existed. I was five at the time and didn't think much of it. But Mrs. Covington left a letter for my mother that would get her a job anywhere she wanted. We got jobs from Mr. Sinclair, a two who never married; he was a nasty old man. My father passed two years later from a heart attack. So it was just me and my mom. After my father died, Mr. Sinclair started hitting my mother whenever he was angry. A few months ago my mother came down with something and it was really bad. She gave me the letter and told me to leave. I arrived here and they gave me a job on the spot as a maid in training." I finish putting Daisy hair into a neat bun and spun Daisy around in the chair.

"I will never hit you; no here will ever hit you. I promise." I tell her and she stands up and gives me a hug. "Now you go find me something to wear and I will do my hair." I tell her

"Right away Lady Tessa" Daisy says running off to get a dress. I brush me hair out, then pull out the mix of blonde and red hair out of the comb and throw it away. Daisy comes back with a baby blue day dress. She helps me slip into it.

"I'm going to get something to eat, make sure you get something to eat too." I tell Daisy as I leave the room. I make my way to the dining hall were Jill, Vera, and Maureen are finishing lunch.

"Morning sleepy head" Maureen says see me enter the room. I sit down next to Jill, who looks as tired as I must look.

"Did you get any sleep?" I ask Jill

"Once I went back to my room I fell asleep." Jill says

"So you didn't get a chance to work on the project." I whisper to her and look toward Maureen and Vera who are talking about tiaras. I grab a sandwich from the middle of the table and bit in to it, giving Maureen and Vera a smile.

"No I'm working on it this afternoon" Jill says

Before I can respond back, I hear gun shots and screams. I look around the room and notice there are no guards. I turn to Jill who is already on her feet. Someone starts banging on the dining hall doors.

"Into the kitchen" Jill says to us and we all follow after her. We enter the kitchen which is already deserted.

"Where did the go?" I ask but Jill is busy putting a table against the door.

"Vera get the other door." Jill screams at her and Vera runs off to lock it. Jill runs over to a wall and starts pushing it.

"Damn they already locked it." Jill says "This is where the safe room is for the kitchen staff." She informs me.

"So what do we do?" I ask

"Pray" Vera says behind us

"Not yet" Jill says "get in the corner" she points and we run over to in. On the way Jill grabs a huge knife. Jill stands in front of all of us. I watch as the door Vera locked starts to shake. Rebels from the outside of it must be hitting on it. Then in a second the door breaks open and three rebels come running in. They spot us and run over. Jill stabs one of them but another hits her hard with the end of his gun. One of them grabs my arm and I scream and struggle. But then blood is pouring from his mouth. I look up to see a knife logged into his neck. The man falls to the ground and I look behind to see Clementine standing there. Blood covers her dress and she has two more knives in her hand. She throws one at the rebel that hit Jill. He shoots his gun off at her but it seems to have missed her. But her knife is now resting in his heart. The last rebel is trying to haul off Maureen but Clementine throws the knife and it sticks into his arm. He screams in pain and retreats from the kitchen leaving Maureen behind. Clementine runs over to Jill on the floor.

"Jill you need to wake up." She says shaking her but Jill's eyes remain closed. She gets up off the floor and grabs a pitcher of ice water and sits down next to Jill again. "Sorry about this." She then proceeds to pour it on it. Jill's eyes shoot open and she coughs back the water that got in her mouth.

"Am I dead?" Jill asks

"Sorry, not this time." Clementine says with the most life her voice has had in weeks, she brushing back a pieces of Jill`s hair off her face. "We need to go." And she helps Jill to her feet. "This way" Clementine says and we follow her.

Clementine opens a secret passage and we all get in. She locks it and takes us down a winding path until it opens up to the safe room. Everyone is already there. Zak runs over to us and hugs me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He says to me

"No" I hear a voice say, Zak releases me from the hug and I turn around to Jill "She's not hurt, I am. Even Clementine is hurt more than Tessa. Why can't you see that? It`s because you care for Tessa the most, we all know it even if some won't admit it. I'm done, I'm not going to stay in competition were my life is in constant danger but I have no chance of winning your love." Jill says her eyes showing how done she is.

"Then I release you from the Selection." Zak says

"No, I release myself." Jill says then walks off to another corner of the safe room. I watch as Prince Alexander gets up from the place he is sitting on the floor and runs after her.

"Are you okay?" Zak asks to Clementine

"I'm fine" she says complete dead pan and then walks over to her brother who is giving a blanket to Princess Liberty. I walk over to Riley to see how she is doing as Zak comforts Maureen. I notice that Riley is seating next to Lottie.

"It`s okay." Riley says rubbing Lottie's back as she sobs into her arms.

"No it`s not. I want to go home." Lottie says and I feel a ping of homesickness myself.

"No you don't, you're just scared." Riley says still trying comfort her

"No, I want to go home but my mother would never forgive me if I did."

"What about going to stay with your brother, then?" Riley suggested

"But then I would be in the way."

"Lottie listen to me." I say crunching down to her level and grabbing her hands "He is your brother and I know he loves you. You could never be in the way."

"Then I'm ready to leave." Lottie says wiping away tears

"I will tell Prince Zachary, Riley stay with her." I say and get off the floor. I spot Vera trying to fix her makeup in her compact and then look around to find Zak talking to King Kaldur.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask

"If you ask to leave my answer will be no." Zak says

"No of course I'm not asking. Charlotte is."

"Really?" Zak asks looking behind me at Lottie

"Really, I think she`s homesick and just wants to be done."

"Well then yeah, I will have a plane ready for Labrador after this is over."

"That`s the thing she wants to go to her brother`s home."

"With all the royals leaving tonight there's no way I can get a plane to go overseas for at least two days."

"Not that I was listening or anything." King Kaldur says interrupting us "but I'm going to the United Kingdom before I go home, I don't mind taking her with me."

"That would be great; I'll go tell Charlotte now."

I walk back over to Riley and Lottie as she recomposes herself.

"Good news King Kaldur is head to the United Kingdom tonight and he is willing to take you with him." I say

"Thank you." Lottie says

"Were all clear" A guard says coming down stairs.

We are promptly escorted to our rooms, when I enter my room it`s completely trashed and the fire place is blazing. Then I realize that Daisy was in here when the rebel attack happened.

"Daisy?" I call out "It`s me Tessa"

"I'm in here" I hear a little voice coming from my closet, I open the doors and Daisy comes out.

"Tessa it was terrible they tore apart the whole room, I hide in the closet. They almost came in the closet but they found whatever they were looking for and burned it. Tessa I think it was your journal."

"What!" I say then I run over to the dresser that has been knocked over and pick it up. I open the drawer up and the journal is gone. "I'll be right back, Daisy"

I run over to Jill`s room when I open the door it just as trashed as mine, I spot Jill standing by her fire place, a fire is burning in it.

"Do you remember the letters?" Jill asks me, I shake my head no

"What are we going to do?"

"We?" Jill says "Tessa in a few hours I'm leaving, Alex says there this dance school in Russia that he went to and he can get me in. By tomorrow I will be Russia."

"Then what am I going to do?" I ask

"I don't know Tessa; reflect on what you already know." Jill says giving me as a final piece of advice. Then she picks up her suitcases and leaves the room.

Later that night, Daisy and I are cleaning and reorganizing my room which is the most relaxing thing. Zak knocks on my door, two hours in.

"So what's the damage?" I ask

"Nothing major then a few broken bones, two more girls gone, my parents taking Amy and Ethan back to Québec, and my other sister leaving with her best friend to Australia for a while.

"So the usually Tuesday" I say joking

"You could say that." Zak

_So this chapter was much short than usually but I was at Disney World this weekend and I was just proud that I found the time to write at all. The next chapter will be longer and the girls will be talking about weddings (if you go to the blog for this story you can see the girls wedding ideas before I write about them next week.) and throwing parties for the Brazilian Royal Family and the President of the Republic of Africa. If your keep track the girls left are Riley, Vera, Vanessa, Tessa, and Maureen. And the royals in the palace are Zak, Wes, and Libby _


End file.
